


Just the same nightmare again

by KanoReeves



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanoReeves/pseuds/KanoReeves
Summary: Honestly, i don't really have a summary here, just enjoy this ficAnd yes, this is still in WIP, i just don't want it tol be erased from.the drafts
Kudos: 18





	Just the same nightmare again

**Author's Note:**

> I did put a lot of my headcanons in it

Flames

Fire

Screams

Cries

The woman stuck in the flames, shouting at her kid to run

And the kid ran, leaving behind their mother

Pyro woke up in their bed, crying, screaming in fear, they looked around their room, everything seemed normal, just a colorful room, nothing else

They reached for the goggles on the drawer near their bed, putting them on right after, along with their mask, they then took a flashlight and their plush, they then left their room and walked down the corridor to Engie's one.

Engie was still awake, and disassembling some robots in his room when Pyro knocked on his door, he glanced at the clock "Go away, it's late, we should both be sleeping" Pyro answered with a kinda scared and sad mumbling, Engie sighed as he opened the door "Come in, i'm not sleeping this time, but stay if ya want" they looked kinda disappointed with that information, but still went in and closed the door right after, Engie returned to his work, Pyro got near him, curious about whatever he was doing "What are ya doing?" they mumbled almost incomprehensibly "Can you please talk in a way i can understand?" he said, looking kind of pissed off "I already know what's behind that mask, so take it off and keep that goggles or whatever" Pyro sat next to him and took off their mask, keeping on the goggles.

"Kid, i've been hearing ya cry ever since you've been here, what scares you that much?" Pyro remained silent and started crying, they lifted their goggles and covered their eyes while sobbing, Engie put down the wrench and cupped their face, trying to dry their tears with his flesh hand "Nonononono, don't cry, sorry kid, i didn't want to make ya cry" they hugged Engie tightly while sobbing into his shoulder, he patted their back "Don't cry, just tell me why are ya scared" he separated from Engie and sighed, he then pointed to the big burn that spread on more than half of their face "I dream when Mom died" they said in a soft voice, with a thick norwegian accent, they put their goggles back on and started shaking "Fire killed her" their voice cracked and they started sobbing again "So Admin gave me these to not see fire" Engie was struck with sadness


End file.
